Un juego tentador
by Annelisse Smith
Summary: Yo, Hermione Jane Granger, cambié por completo desde que comencé a jugar con él... pero se suponía que era un juego, y que tendría el control para no enamorarme de él...y ahora cuando estoy cerca de Draco Lucius Malfoy, mi corazón se desboca por besarlo..


Me encontraba en la biblioteca terminando los deberes de astronomía, cuando los dos aparecieron frente a mí, tomados de la mano.

-Hola, Hermione –saludó Ron amablemente-, qué haces?

-No es obvio? –respondí con otra pregunta sin apartar la vista de mi pergamino.

-Ah, sí –dijo él haciéndose el desentendido-, tú como siempre haciendo los deberes. Ven Lav-Lav, hagamos compañía a Hermione –propuso a su acompañante, y ambos se sentaron en mi mesa.

''Buen intento, Ronald, pero no funciona. No me despiertas la más mínima muestra de celos'' –pensé.

Bufé. Luego garabateé una o dos anotaciones más con mi pluma. Tapé el frasco de tinta y enrollé mi pergamino, y guardé todo en mi mochila.

-De hecho, ya terminé.

Me levanté y me aparté de ellos velozmente. Entregué un libro a la señora Pince y salí de la biblioteca.

Me quedaba mucho tiempo antes que acabara mi hora libre y tener que ir a Runas Antiguas, así que decidí dar una vuelta y me quedé divagando en los corredores.

Entonces cuando salí de mis pensamientos, me di cuenta que estaba en un pasillo que no conocía. Comencé a caminar hacia atrás, retrocediendo para hallar la salida. Por desgracia (o fortuna XD), tropecé y me topé con…

-Malfoy… -dije con fastidio-. Qué no tienes ojos, tarado?

-Granger… -devolvió el ''saludo de apellidos''-. Si no me equivoco, la que estaba caminando en dirección opuesta eras tú. Qué pasa? Estás perdida? No están Potter y Weasley para protegerte'

-Insinúas qué requiero protección? –pregunté retóricamente, implantando toda la cantidad posible de veneno en mis palabras, y sacando mi varita para amenazarlo.

-No, no, no... –dijo él pacíficamente-; baja la varita, primor –repuso finalmente bajándola con su mano.

-Te sientes bien hoy, Malfoy?

-Desde cuando te importo, Granger?

-Desde que hablas conmigo civilizadamente, sin usar insultos.

Sonrió y se acercó un tanto a mí.

-Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada…es que te ves particularmente hermosa hoy.

-Oh, ya veo el chiste. El punto es burlarte de mí, no es así?

-No…es cierto. Desde hace rato me llamas la atención.

-De acuerdo, ya. Quién eres y que hiciste con Malfoy?

-Soy yo. Quieres qué te demuestre cuán bella me pareces?

Se acercó a mí, yo retrocedí hacia una pared, y me acorraló entre esta y su cuerpo.

-Eres buen actor, sabes?

-Quieres o no, Granger?

-No… -contesté insegura, su respiración entrecortada aceleraba los latidos de mi corazón-…Sí –me contradije-…No lo sé…

-Quizá esto aclare tus dudas…

Entonces cortó la distancia entre los dos completamente…y me besó. Estuve a punto de apartarlo de un empujón, pero en lugar de so lo abracé con vehemencia y lo apegué más a mí, eso lo impulsó a besarme con más deseo. Lo detestaba y a la vez me gustaba…quería que se alejara, pero al mismo tiempo que se quedase a mi lado. Mi fuero interno tenía una guerra de contradicciones, y a la vez, estaba sintiendo una sensación agradable…y no era una simple trama, era algo que nunca había sentido besando a Krum, o incluso con Ron (aunque a él no lo había besado). Entonces cuando estuvo a punto de introducir su lengua en mi boca, dije ''No más''.

-Apártate! –exclamé alejándolo de mí con mis manos. Fruncí el ceño y volteé mi cara para evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me vas a negar qué te encantó?

No respondí. Me volteó la cara con su mano y me robó otro beso, y esta vez, no dudó en meter su lengua en primer plano.

-Ya, Malfoy –dije separándome de él, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Bien –accedió-. Salgamos de aquí, entonces.

Me tomó de la mano y avancé prácticamente arrastrada por él. Recorrimos el pasillo en silencio, hasta que llegamos a la salida. Pero para mi sorpresa, allí estaban Ron y Lavender Brown besándose.

-Qué asco! –exclamé con fastidio.

-Hermione Granger? –musitó Ron confuso, interrumpiendo su beso.

-Qué tal, Ronald Weasley? Lavender Brown?

-Qué haces con…?

-Ronald –dije interrumpiéndolo-, un consejo: deberías hacer lo que yo y terminar tu redacción para astronomía, pues esta vez no habrá nadie que te ayude. Vamos, Draco? –dije finalmente con un dejo de hipocresía (algo inusual en mí).

Esta vez fui yo quién arrastré a Draco de la mano, y nos alejamos, dejando a Ron con cara de asombro y rabia combinados.

Conduje a Draco a otro pasillo solitario, esta vez conocido, que solía usar como atajo para llegar al gran comedor. Pero cuando cruzamos, se detuvo y se soltó de mi mano.

-A qué juegas, Hermione Granger?

-Tu juego, Draco Malfoy –contesté yo, esta vez y por decisión propia, acercándome.

-Hermione…escucha, yo no pretendo…

-No, escucha tú. Estás enojado porque Slughorn me prefiere a mí en Pociones, así que piensas que estando conmigo obtendrás puntos con él. Y yo necesito vengarme de Ron por presumido. Entonces juguemos –propuse rodeando su cuello con mis brazos-. Juguemos a estar juntos. Me parece que no hay nada que perder.

-Me parece bien –accedió-, sólo no olvides que un juego…puede convertirse en realidad…

Entonces me besó otra vez, salvajemente, me apretó contra su cuerpo…y me encantó. Ahora sólo por el hecho de que me causara placer besar a Draco Malfoy, había dejado de ser la Hermione Granger de siempre…

Regresé a la torre de Gryffindor y entré a la sala común con el rostro inexpresivo. Allí encontré a Ron en un extremo de la sala con cara de enojo, con Lavender a su lado, intentando animarlo con su actitud melosa. Entonces esbocé una media sonrisa.

Avancé al extremo opuesto, saqué mi ejemplar de _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos _y me tumbé en un sillón a ojearlo. Entonces ante mí, apareció Harry con expresión confusa.

-Herms?

-Sí, Harry? –le pregunté apartando la vista de mi libro para mirarlo a él.

-Sabes qué le pasa Ron?

-No quiere ser más amigo mío, deje de agradarle, por no decirlo de otra forma. Y no te ofendas, Harry, pero considero que también deberías dejarme.

-Por qué? –repuso él sin comprender.

-Porque no creo –cerré mi libro y me levanté-, que quieras de amiga a la novia de tu peor enemigo Draco Malfoy.

-Qué?!

-Lo que oíste –terminé simplemente y me retiré a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Lo último que le oí decir a Harry fue algo como _''Gracias, Ron, nunca me dices nada''._

Ahora los dos se habían peleado por mi culpa, y nuestro trío estaba separado. Pero no me importó. Jugaría con Draco y quería hacerlo, quería borrarle a Ron la sonrisa de su rostro, porque así calmaría mi rabia. Y de algo estaba totalmente segura: esto sólo era un juego, y era sólo por placer, tendría el control y no llegaría a enamorarme, eso nunca! Jamás llegaría a ser tan estúpida!

Entramos juntos a la fiesta en el despacho de Slughorn. Él se quedó hablando con Zabbinni mientras yo fui por ponche. En la fuente estaba Ginny.

-Hola, Hermione –me saludó como si hacerlo fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Hola, Ginny –respondí-. No estás enojada conmigo? Ah, veo que no estás enterada de nada.

-Si lo estoy, Herms. Harry me lo contó. Sabes qué estamos juntos ahora, no?

-Claro, estaba en la sala común aquel día del partido de quidditch. Por cierto, enhorabuena.

-Gracias. Bueno, en fin. Mi punto es que tu vida amorosa no debería influir para nada en nuestra amistad. Eso si, te pido que me entiendas un poco, soy la novia de Harry y tengo que apoyarlo, y pues…soy una Weasley. Así que ya no podremos ser tan cercanas.

-Descuida, Ginny.

-Bueno, Herms, me voy. Les llevaré ponche a los muchachos.

-Los…? –pregunté al notar que a cierta distancia estaban Ron y Harry hablando-. Oye, Gin, pero qué hace Ron aquí?

-Yo lo invité. Como Harry y yo somos pareja, ambos del club de las eminencias, dejamos dos cupos libres para esta fiesta. Así que invité a Ron…y él trajo a Lavender.

-Qué? –pregunté con fastidio-. Brown está aquí?

-Pues…sí.

-Perdóname, Ginny, pero… me voy por mi lado.

Entonces me alejé de la fuente de ponche. Luego fui con Draco, que ya estaba solo.

-Tienes la hora, Hermy? –me preguntó, tomándome de la cintura.

-Casi media noche –respondí mirando, y luego guardando mi reloj de bolsillo-. Por?

-Quiero llevarte a un sitio.

-A dónde?

-A las mazmorras. A mi sala común.

-Te volviste loco?

-No te dije qué tengo mi propia alcoba privada?

-Mira, Malfoy, no confundas las cosas –hacía mucho no lo llamaba por su apellido-, esto es sólo un juego.

-Y? Un juego es para disfrutarlo, no?

-Yo no llego hasta allá. Yo no soy de esas. Yo no soy la Pansy Parkinson con la que saliste por 5 años, Malfoy.

-Hermy…lo sé, en serio. Por lo menos puedo mostrarte mi habitación, Jane? –preguntó susurrándome al oído con voz aterciopelada, cómo podría resistirme a eso?

-Ah, bueno –accedí a regañadientes-. Pero luego me voy a mi torre, no quisiera volver a esta estúpida fiesta.

Soltó de mi cintura y tomó de mi mano. Salimos del recinto de Slughorn y fuimos a las mazmorras, a la sala común de Slytherin. Draco pronunció el santo y seña, y el retrato nos dio paso. La sala común estaba en completa soledad y silencio. Estaban las dos entradas a los dormitorios femenino y masculino, y al lado estaba una pequeña trampilla. Él la abrió y dijo: ''Es por aquí''. Entró y lo seguí.

Era una habitación con una sola cama, pero al igual que todas las de las habitaciones compartidas, estaba hecha con las cortinas y cobertores verde y plateado.

Entonces me tomó por detrás y me pegó a él, y nos agazapamos contra una pared, igual que la primera vez que nos besamos.

Y comenzó a besarme con ansia, con atropellamiento, con hambre y con ternura. Luego puso las manos sobre mis hombros, y las resbaló hasta mis antebrazos, bajando los tirantes de mi vestido de gala. Entonces se separó de mi boca y me besó el cuello y la oreja derecha.

-Draco, para –supliqué con un suspiro. Se suponía que era un juego, y que controlaba las riendas, pero no podía permitir que me causara más que simple placer, y estaba dejando que mi ser lo necesitara no sólo por querer una aventura con él.

-No quiero –musitó él a penas despegando sus labios de mi piel.

-Draco…-me quejé-. No es sólo así.

-De acuerdo –dijo con voz queda separándose de mi por completo, parecía enojado-, está bien, no hay problema. No te voy a obligar a seguir.

-No, Draco, aguarda –dije acariciándole el rostro.

Fui hasta la puerta trampilla y dije:

-Jamás pensé que esto me serviría algún día…-saqué mi varita del cinto de mi vestido y apunté a la trampilla-… _Muffliato_.

Entonces regresé con él y lo abracé.

-Qué hacías, Jane? –pronunció con un susurro, me encantaba cuando me llamaba por mi segundo nombre-. No te ibas a tu sala común?

-No podría irme sin darte las buenas noches…

Solté mi varita, que cayó al suelo con un ruido seco. Y dejé que me besara, como le placiera y dónde le placiera, esta vez no lo detendría, y nadie nos escucharía…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aún estaba oscuro, pero sabía que pronto amanecería cuando desperté. A mi lado estaba él, envuelto conmigo en una sábana blanca. Había sido algo maravilloso, pero no era yo…me desconocía. Me levanté sin despertarlo y me vestí. Cuando incorporaba la varita al cinto de mi vestido azul, abrió los ojos.

-Son las 5 de la madrugada, Jane –informó queriendo que regresase con él a la cama.

-Se acabó el juego, Draco. Quizá esto nunca debió pasar…

-Algo de disgustó de lo que hice?

-No es eso, es sólo que…esto no debió ir más allá de una simple aventura adolescente. Somos de mundos diferentes, polos demasiado opuestos.

-Se acabó entonces. Mi despedida:

Entonces me besó con su lengua como nunca…no quería tener que dejarlo.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, Granger.

-Lo que tú digas, Malfoy.

Entonces me aparté de él, retiré el _muffliato, _abrí la trampilla y salí. Crucé la sala común de Slytherin aún desierta, empujé el retrato y abandoné las mazmorras.

Llegué a la torre de Gryffindor y subí directo a los dormitorios, me metí en mi cama sin prepararme lo más pronto posible, y dormí intentando olvidar…

Y luego, después de la aventura de aquella noche, jamás volvimos a hablarnos. Nos evadíamos para evitar toparnos, ni siquiera nuestra relación volvió a ser la de antes, a base de insultos.

Ronald me hizo innumerables preguntas sobre él, aunque fueron más reproches que preguntas y más ''No debiste meterte con él''.

Aún, cuando Gryffindor y Slytherin comparten clase, y por casualidad cruza por mi lado, mi corazón da un vuelco y late bruscamente, es un sentimiento muy confuso que no podré explicar aunque así lo quisiera.

Hoy todo es diferente…aquella Hermione que alguna vez fue de Draco Malfoy desapareció totalmente.

Volví al lado de Ron. Él fue capaz de dejar su lado infantil para lograr que me convirtiese en su novia, y valoro mucho eso. En el momento, me siento bien con él.

Draco por su parte, participó (aunque no se en que forma, pues Harry nunca quiso decírmelo) en el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore, así que él, junto con Severus Snape, se convirtió en un enemigo declarado más de ''nuestro bando''.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, como debió ser siempre.

Lo que nunca supe ni sabré, es si él se limitó a jugar o dejará este sentimiento encerrado en su memoria, al igual que yo…


End file.
